Boxes or storage containers are commonly used to store a wide variety of household, medical and commercial materials. These materials may include unsanitary or hazardous wastes which, if disturbed when being disposed of, may cause environmental or health concerns.
Another use for storage containers is to store pet wastes. These pet wastes are typically mixed with an absorbent granular material. These pet litter containers must be regularly emptied to reduce the occurrence of odours and to combat the spread of bacteria and allergens. Emptying a litter container either requires the transfer of the granular material into a waste receptacle, or the removal of the waste particles.
Numerous storage containers have been developed to store and dispose of waste materials, such as pet wastes. Many of these storage containers are commercially available in a pre-formed, rigid box shape. These box-shaped containers can be cumbersome and costly to ship. Furthermore, such containers serve only as an inexpensive and disposable replacement of the litters trays. If used for prolonged periods of time without being replaced, these containers may deteriorate and fracture causing the waste material to be strewn about the household or workplace.
To prevent the release of waste materials, several storage containers which fold from a tray position to a closed box position are known. Unfortunately, many of these storage containers consist of hinged panels and channels that become obstructed by the waste material, thereby preventing the storage containers from being completely closed. To close these storage containers, a user may have to touch the waste material in order to remove the obstructions.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved foldable storage container which allows for more convenient storage and disposal of waste materials.